


Beating Heart

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Divergent Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian is a Dauntless Initiate. Kimi is his mentor. They share a moment at the Chasm at the Dauntless compound.Divergent AU.





	Beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been reading Divergent again...and I imagined Kimi as Four because let’s be honest. He would make an amazing Four. And Four is my literary crush.

Kimi leads Sebastian deep into the chasm, the water a distant roar in the background.

He sits with him close to the edge of the steep drop and drinks beer casually, no fear of falling to his death to the water below.

Sebastian was nervous. He had never been this far into the Dauntless compound before, but something made him trust Kimi. Kimi wouldn’t hurt him.

Training had been tough. Over the past few days he had suffered bruises on his face, cracked ribs, broken knuckles...all to train him to become a member of Dauntless.

In his old faction, Candor, he had been taught to always speak his mind. And so that was what he was doing now, babbling at full steam at Kimi.

“I didn’t think you’d be like this, you know. Friendly and nice to hang out with. It’s a good thing. I mean...I kinda thought you hated me, throwing those knives.” He chuckles softly.

Kimi rolls his eyes and drains his beer, chucking the empty bottle down into the water below. “I’m different when I’m not training.” He looks at him.

“I can tell.” Sebastian smiles and then he looks away. “Thank you.”

Kimi glances at him, giving him a small shrug. “Guys like Fernando, Dauntless born, think they’re better then the initiates that transfer, that isn’t the case. I can see Dauntless in you. You’ve just got to make it through the tests.”

Sebastian smiles at the praise but then he sighs. “I’m still at the bottom of the board though.....”

“I could train you. Make you stronger. Learn to conquer your fears.” Kimi says, leaning close to him like it’s a secret.

“You could?” Sebastian asks. “But why would you help me?”

“Because I don’t want you see you Factionless. I see potential in you. You have that fire. That belief. Brave but also kind, willing to help the smaller guy. That is a true Dauntless.” Kimi replies.

“You really think that?” Sebastian asks softly.

“I do not mince my words. You’re from Candor. You value the truth. Am I lying to you?” Kimi asks, opening his arms and inviting him to look at him.

Sebastian narrows his eyes and takes him in. He’s relaxed, no sign of any lie that his previous Faction had taught him to spot. “You’re not lying.”

Kimi nods, giving him a small smile before he turns to look at the water below them.

Sebastian frowns when he catches sight of the tattoo peaking out from under the collar of Kimi’s shirt and Kimi turns to him, having felt his eyes on his back. “Wanna look?” His grin is impish, almost daring.

Sebastian’s face blushes bright red and Kimi chuckles, it almost sounds warm and heat pools in Sebastian’s stomach. He wants to continue to hear that sound.

Kimi holds up a hand and scoots away form the chasm’s edge, giving himself room to pull off his shirt.

Sebastian’s mouth drops at the wonderful display of ink on Kimi’s back. It starts at the base of his neck and travels down his back, a pure path of flames with the symbol for each Faction trailing down its middle. Dauntless, Erudite, Amity, Candor and Abnegation.

With shaking fingers Sebastian reaches out to touch the tattoo, awe on his face.

“This reminds me.” Kimi murmurs softly as Sebastian touches. “It reminds me that I want to be brave, but also smart, kind, truthful and selfless. It reminds me that I’m not limited by just one thing. I am more then Dauntless.”

“Your Divergent.” Sebastian’s eyes widen and he backs away a little, slightly afraid but also in total awe. He had always been taught to fear being Divergent. He had been told it was a bad thing. If you were Divergent you couldn’t be controlled. You weren’t defined by just one trait, rather you had them all and were not bound to one Faction.

Kimi gazes at him, his eyes holding a spark of fear. “You’re not going to tell anyone are you?”

To be Divergent meant death.

Sebastian shakes his head. No.

“Are you afraid of me?” Kimi asks softly.

Sebastian looks at him, at his wide broad shoulders and the dark black ink trailing down his back and decides no. He isn’t afraid of him. Because ever since he cut his hand and drew his blood over the flames at the choosing ceremony, he had been afraid. Afraid of not making it in Dauntless, afraid of being made Factionless, afraid that Fernando would kill him while he slept. But he wasn’t afraid now.

Kimi wasn’t someone to be scared of. Kimi was safe. He was Divergent. He was free.

So in answer to Kimi’s question he does the first brave act he’s ever done as a Dauntless initiate.

He moves closer to him, hovers his lips over his for a second, and then kisses him softly hearing the roar of the chasm in his very blood.

Kimi is surprised but kisses him back warmly, pulling him flush against him as they kiss in their secret spot, getting lost in each other.

When they part Sebastian gives him a satisfied grin and presses their foreheads together. “I will never give you up. So long as I’m alive.”

Kimi gives him a soft smile. “I’ll do everything I can to make sure you become Dauntless and keep you safe.”

Sebastian gives him a breathless smile and leans in for another soft kiss, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

He would be brave. He would survive. He would become Dauntless.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
